This invention relates to a shutter speed setting device for a camera.
In the case where photography is carried out with a flash unit coupled to a camera such as in a shutter speed priority system camera or a manual system operation camera both having a mode of operation allowing a photographer to set shutter speed as desired, because of the photographer's compositional intention to utilize external light in addition to a flash unit photography is often performed after the preset shutter speed has been changed to a new shutter speed which is lower than the flash synchronization speed. That is, when the flash unit is ready for use and the preset shutter speed is higher than the flash synchronization speed, photography is carried out by the camera at the flash synchronization speed irrespective of the intended new shutter speed setting operation. When, on the other hand, the preset shutter speed is lower than the flash synchronization speed, photography is performed with the newly set lower shutter speed.
However, since conventional cameras have no means for controlling the shutter speed setting operation, shutter speeds in all the ranges may sometimes be set even when, in the case where the flash unit is ready for use, the preset shutter speed is higher than the flash synchronization speed. This is a completely useless operation, resulting in an improper exposure due to a lack of synchronization.